The Times of Change
by Hvac Tech
Summary: It starts off as a normal day for Panty and Stocking, but they soon realize that a portal from a different dimension brings a new player to the game. OC warning.
1. Chapter 1

**The Times of Change**

**Chapter 1**

"Take out its legs so I can hop on!" screamed a woman in a vibrant red dress and wielding a pistol of decent size. "Well, if some stupid sister of mine would get out of the way, maybe I could!" was the tart reply of a gothic looking girl holding two katanas of blue and white. These two woman are fallen angels, for what reasons they would not explain.

There names are Panty and Stocking, and they are the Anarchy Sisters of Daten City, a city of despair, and ghost attacks. The sisters were the only people who had the means of taking care of the Ghosts. There weapons were also there names, Panty used her panties to form a handgun called Backlace, and Stocking her stockings to for her katanas named Stripe 1 and 2. Each Ghost they fought had a reason for appearing, because they were doomed to wander the earth till they were killed, or found peace and sent to Heaven.

This particular Ghost they were facing consisted of many legs, which suggested that it was some one who dreamed of running, but never could. As Stocking swung her katanas at ther legs and sliced them off, Panty took the opportunity to leap on, and rush to its head, and give it a nice dose of Angelic rounds, killing it instantly. Then, and Panty was sliding off, the ghost explodes, and a wondrous sound of a church bell ringing echoes across the city, signifying that the spirit was successfully sent to heaven.

" Well, At least we got a decent amount from this one." said Stocking, bending over and picking up ten coins with a large "H" on them that had wings at the top of the letter on each side. "About time we get a nice pay for am easy opponent," laughed Panty," We've been killing to many fucking small timers."

Just then, their cell phones ring, causing Panty to sigh and she went to answer it, already knowing who it was. "Good work Angels, the Heavens are pleased with your latest work," was the reply of their mentor/landlord, Garterbelt. " But... There appears to be one more problem..."

Panty explaimed," But we've been at it for three days straight!" screamed Panty, outraged because she was planning on going and having sex with one of the random men that happen to be around when they finished with a ghost.

"Do as the lord commands you bitchy angels! Or you cant go back to Heaven!," Garterbelt explained, causing a big huff from Panty, who didn't like the priest very much. " A portal has appeared, and possibly at this time, a being has climbed out, whether it be Ghost or other, you must take it out!" Stocking sighed, and whistled, and crashing through a nearby building was a large pink hummer, and the driver was a green dog with zippers for ears. "Move over Chuck," Stocking shouted as she kicked him up into a incoming chopper, slicing the poor dog into pieces.

As they drive to the portal, which was located on the other side of the city, a figure was walking out. They were around 6' 4", and heavily built, and had a look of serious to him, but the strangest thing about him, was the way he looked. He wasn't human or Ghost, but animal. The main fur was orange, and along the head, blue stripes going along spines on his head. He also had a large fox like tail, with with a large white was wearing a long coat that reaches his military boots, and underneath, a holster attached. All the people who say him had a sense of fear instilled in them, and soon, the streets were deserted, leaving the stranger alone to cope with his surroundings.

Well, heres chapter One, took a while to write it, and did the best to make it seem interesting. Sorry that its so short, but I hope to come up with ideas soon.

So please be nice and read and review, and I will accept help in any way, long as it is not negative.

Hvac out people.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Times of Change**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>As the stranger walked around, getting his bearings from falling through the portal, Panty and Stocking were racing full speed to the area, wondering how to take down this new threat. They had a live feed of the area, but even with both of them studying the stranger, they couldn't seem to find a weakness. "I bet hes a close range kinda guy, that way I can drop him from afar", was the comment Panty offered. "You always underestimate things Panty, this could be our hardest challenge yet." was the curt reply of the sweet loving girl.<p>

When they arrived, the stranger was sitting on a bench, smoking a large cigar. "Allright fucker, why are you here? And what ever reason, it better be good," Panty said with a growl.

"To me, it seems I was dropped here in your dimension and cant seem to go back," indicated the stranger as the portal had already closed up. "Perhaps you can tell me of my currant location."

"Daten City, and might we add, we protect the city from Ghost attacks." responded Stocking. "But can we ask your name before we question you any further?"

He snuffed out the cigar on the bottom of his boot, then stood as if at attention in the military. "I am Admiral Hvac Tech, Commanding Officer of the U.S. Marshals."

"The Marshals? They haven't been heard from in 30 years, And you don't even look that old enough, so Im calling your bluff Fur Boy!" Panty exclaimed, as she drew off her panties, and formed Backlace, and primed a round in the chamber. "Nice knowing you," as she started to pull the trigger, when a report of a weapon going off sounded, and Backlace was knocked out of her hand.

"What the fuck? Who the hell fired that!," screamed Panty, who looked over at her sister, who shook her head. " I believe it was our new friend," Stocking said, as they both turned to Hvac, who held a .50 cal Desert Eagle handgun, and looked like he could handle it. "I come in peace, and this is what happens, I get attacked by some bimbo who can turn clothing into weapons, strange place Ive come across."

Stocking chuckled at this, knowing not many people have lived to call Panty a bimbo and lived to tell the tale. "Fuck! You only got lucky," Panty said, as she retrieved her panties, which had changed back. She was pissed, no doubt, so she headed to See Through, and sped away.

"Im sorry for my sisters behavior, she gets jealous when some one is better at weaponry then her," Stocking offered, while Hvac was holstering his weapon. "Wouldn't be the first time, and wont be the last," he sighed. "Now tell me... What happened to the Marshals?"

"The details are not all that clear, but a power struggle happened when their leader dissapeared, and opposing countries attacked, wiping them all out," Stocking took a look over at him, and saw that there was a great deal of sadness, and looked weak from the information she just supplied. "That was you... wasn't it? What made you disappear?.

"I didn't... unless I came to the future, and that caused it to happen..."was the response. "But that doesn't matter, I have to find a way to get back, and make it all right, Think you and your sister can help me?"

"Yeah, we could, but with me, you have to do some thing first before I can help," Stocking replied, trying to act cute so she could get what she wanted. "And what would that be?"

"Oh, nothing much, Ive been short on money lately, and I wanted the new Heavens Delight triple powdered layer cake they just came out with." Hvac just sighed, and muttered some thing about girls and sweets, but agreed to help, for it was the only way he could get help himself. "But first thing, Panty took See Through , and we don't have a vehicle."

"Leave that to me, I am always prepared for what lies ahead," he said as he kneeled down, and reached into his duster, and pulled out a cube with several knobs, one on a side except for the bottom. He then proceeded to spin a few, and it started to bubble and shake, and started growing. Stocking stepped back in surprise at what was happening, as the once-a-cube had started taking shape of a Corvette, sleek and shiny, and jet black with racing stripes down the hood.

"Whoah! How did you do that?" gasped Stocking, gently running her hand over the finish. "She is a beauty isn't she...Only one of my pride and joys," as he hopped in with out even opening the door. Stocking walked around the side, and opened the passenger door, and gingerly sat down, noticing all the different buttons and switches on the dash, and each one was labeled with different funtions.

"As a man of a military group, I must always come prepared," was the reply as he slammed on the accelerator and shifted into the next gear, causing the car to leap forward. "So tell me Ma'am, what else happened after the mysterious disappearance of myself?" "Not much, just that they split up after the power struggle, and please, its Stocking, no need to be polite all the time."

"Allright, So whats your story Stocking?" "Oh... Me and my sister fight Ghosts, and collect Heavens so we can get back to Heaven" Ahh, Fallen Angels. You must live an interesting..." as his voiced trailed off, Stocking looked up ahead, and saw an all to familiar sight of a limo blocking there path. "Shit!" she exclaimed," Its the no good Demon Sisters! Cant they learn to leave us alone?"

"Demon Sisters? They wont do any thing to us, after all, they can't be packing the hardware that I am." " Im serious Hvac, they arnt to be trifled with, even if we beat them all the time, not after a long lengthy battle that is." A serious grin started appearing on his face. "Well then, Lets show them that there is a new player in town, and this time... Hes ready to fuck shit up!" was the reply, and he slammed down on the clutched, and shifted into the highest gear possible, and headed straight towards the limo, and not wanting to stop!

* * *

><p>Here is Chapter 2, and this one took a while also, but more content, means more reading, and been getting new ideas on the story, so chapters might get longer and longer as we go, so hope you enjoy guys.<p>

Hvac Out!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Times of Change**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Ahh, looks like we can get one of those disgusting Angels, and who ever that horrid creature is." Said the green haired Demon sister, Scanty. "Yes... No one should be that ugly, and so... not human", replied Kneesocks, pushing her glasses up further on her nose. "It doesn't matter, we shall dispose of him and at least one of the slutty Angels." Scanty then reached down and pulled off her panties, and formed a large rocket launcher, and aimed it straight at Hvac's car.<p>

"Ummm, we don't have much room here if that thing explodes!" Stocking explained, as she started to unbuckle. Hvac looked over, and just laughed, and laid the pedal to the floor, and shifted to the highest gear, and the car lurched forward, just as Scanty fired her rocket launcher. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" screamed Stocking. "No... Im perfectly sane, I only lost my insanity a while ago," was the reply as he slammed on the brakes, and twisted the wheel, sending the vehicle into a drift, and smalled down a lever.

At that moment, the rocket was no more then ten feet away when large jets activated underneath the car on one side, causing it to flip right over, allowing Hvac to grab the rocket. As the car landed on its tires, and regained the road straight to the limo, he flung it out the window right back at the Demon sisters, all the while they and Stocking had a bewildered look on there faces at the sight that occurred before their eyes. "He just... evaded the rocket..." a bewildered Scanty gasped, and she climbed into G-String, as he sister did the same, and they sped away, with the rocket hot on their tails.

Stocking looked over and asked," What the hell are you?" A determined look had appeared back on his face, and just stared ahead, and started slowing down. " I am a man with a mission, and I wont allow any one to interfere with it... and I plan on getting back to my own time." Stocking could only look sympathetically on, but her face brightened when she realized that they had pulled up to Heavens Delight. They climbed out without saying another word, and Hvac held the door open for her, which she smiled sweetly at. They walked up to the counter, and ordered, Stocking her cake, and Hvac a sweetened coffee, which they took to a booth near the back to enjoy there purchase. Stocking was happily eating her cake, but Hvac stirred his coffee slowly, then reached into a pocket and pulled out a pad of paper, and started writing on it in a fast hand. " Whats that for?" Stocking asked. "Its a list of some old friends, plus a few safe houses I had, going to check them out later, see if I cant aquire some massive firepower in case if you need help in fighting the Ghosts." "Oh, I guess I can see the use of that." she replied just as her cell phone chimed, which she picked up. "Go ahead Garter..." silence for a few moments, before she hung up, and picked up her cake.

"Whats going on?" asked Hvac. " Panty is pissed off and blabbed to Garter, and now he wants to see you, and exorcise what Panty believes is the devil inside you because you are different." Hvac sighed, and downed his coffee, and stood up, dropping several hundreds on the table, and proceeded to walk out the door with Stocking in tow, and climbed inside, and drove away, while Panty looked over head on a nearby building. "Damn that Fur Boy... trying to take over the town that we protect... Guess Ill have to show him that a mortal can't be better then an Angel." Just as she said this, her rival, Scanty, appeared. "So... You hate that furry bastard...So let us devise a plan... see if he is worthy of being of staying alive" " I might just take you up on that offer, after all... hes to full of himself, once he sees what you have in store, hell crumple like a wet cardboard box." Scanty just smiled." Leave it all to us, My dear sister is already in position..."

Mean while, at that time, Kneesocks was preparing the remaining touches on a large scale Ghost, and knowing it was going to work. When she finished, she released it from its tube, and it instantly headed out. Kneesocks chuckled as it flew off. " This Ghost will get the job done, and if not... We'll have to make more of them then. Hahahah!" Her laughter could be heard all through out the city block.

Hvac and Stocking arrive at the church at the top of the hill where the Angels reside, and Hvac gets out, and over looks the city, and falls to his knees, slowly clutching his shoulder. Stocking rushed over, and grabbed him, slowly helping him to his feet, asking what was wrong. "My entire base...its gone..." "There never was a base here. There was a large mountain, but a large company came and destroyed it over night."

A look of rage flashed over his face, and he clenched his fist, but it loosened when a voice called out. " Welcome my friend. We do not get many visitors here on our holy hill." As Hvac turned around, he saw a black priest with a large afro standing there looking at him, with his hands behind his back. "I am the owner of this Church. My name is Garterbelt and you must be animal named Hvac am I correct?" His tail twitched as he replied, "Im animaloid, but yes, my name is Hvac. I was hoping that maybe you can give some answers."

"I can, but Stocking, I wish to speak with him alone, so if you will please stay here, I will talk to him in the Church." "What ever Garter." was her reply, as she started walking towards town. Garter turned back, but Hvac was already walking to the doors of the church. Garter hurried to catch up.

They walked inside, and Garter walked before the podium, and twisted a knob on the ground, causing a stairwell to appear, which he started down, not bothering to explain to Hvac, who just followed. They walked down the stairs for quite a while, going deeper and deeper, until they reached the landing, and found themselves in a large room, bare except for what looked to be heavy battle scars on the walls and ceilings. "Hmm, I guess you want to see how good I am correct?" Garter just nodded as the stairs retreated into the ceiling, as he shrugged off his priest jacket, and was wearing bondage gear, and then reached into his huge afro, and pulled out a heavy machine gun, which he pointed at Hvac. "If you can pass my test, then you are worthy of fighting amongst the Angels, and if not... Well you die here." Hvac just laughed. " Oh boy, I haven't heard a challenge like that in a long time... But if you insist..." As he was replying, he reached into his holster, and brought out a M16 assault rifle and slammed a clip home, and pulled back the bolt to chamber the first of the 30 round clip. They stood there at a stand off, until Garter became impatient, and started firing. Hvac countered by rolling to the side, and when he came out of the roll, he snapped the rifle to his sholder, and triggered three rounds, which all slammed into the wall right behind Garter, which caused him to laugh. "So, It looks like you are not a worthy adversary if you miss you sho...Gah!" before he could finish, the wall exploded in three points, which originated from the rounds embedded in the wall, sending Garter flying, which allowed Hvac to send a single round into his leg. Garter just grunted, and landed lightly, favoring his injured leg. He looked up, scaning for Hvac, but felt the cold steel of a knife pressed against his neck, and a drop of blood trickled down and splattered on the ground.

"Well, even those bitchy angels could never get this close, yet you managed it very easily." Garter replied, and dropped his weapon, as Hvac withdrew the blade of a extremly large combat knife, and placed it in its sheath on his chest. "When you are breed for combat, and raised at a very early age, it shows." Garter just laughed as he grabbed his coat, and put it on straight, but the cut on the back of his neck was clearly visible still. " Then its a good thing I didnt really take you seriously, other wise you would have had a run for your money." Hvac took hold of a glove on his hand, and tightened it.

"There has been few have bested me in combat. But that was when I was younger, and had no idea what I was doing. Now... there is no one worthy of my skill." As he finished his sentence, the floor and walls rumbled, causing dust to fall. "What the hell is happening?" Garter yelled, as he was making the stairs descend, but Hvac was already rushing up them before it touched the floor. When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw the Ghost, but it was stange, because he was looking right at himself, and it had a rifle pointed at him.

* * *

><p>Whoah... Took me a while to write this, work and sleep interrupting, But its here to read, So Enjoy!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Times of Change**

**Chapter 4**

Hvac just stood there, looking at the Ghost, who mimicked him in build and clothing, but not in color. Stocking burst through the front doors, starting to take off her stockings, but instead of flashing and turning into Stripe 1 and 2, they remained stockings. "The hell is going on? Why won't they change?" was her reply. The Ghost took a second to look over at the goth, and thats when Hvac made his move, throwing back his duster. His hand swooped down low, reaching into his holster, and his ever faithful Desert Eagle materialized in his hand. On the swing up, the Ghost noticed, and started turning, and raising his M16. Hvac then snapped off two shots, each one dislodging the M16 from each of the Ghosts hands. As the Ghost looked up confused, Hvac was already rushing trading his Desert Eagle for the combat knife. The Ghost anticipated this, and drew his own knife, and leaped forward holding the knife in a regular hand grip. As he approached his foe, he tried swinging, but misread the distance. This opened up an attack opportunity for Hvac, who swung upwards. He sliced through what would be the wrist, dropping the knife, which dissapeared in a puff of black smoke.

Now the Ghost realized the danger of his foe, and backed off, deciding it was time to fight another day, for all his weapons required 2 hands to use them. He turned, and started to run, but Hvac had other plans for him. He reholstered his Desert Eagle, and pulls out instead an extremly large rifle, almost as tall as him. He layed down on the ground, and took careful aim, and placed a single shot in the middle of the ghosts back, completely obliterating just stood there with a perplexed look on her face. She never say any one with a calm expression as they killed.

She then saw him in a new light when she realized he was what she wanted her sister to be. He acted calm in any situation, and when needed, he got the job done with out delay. Hvac stood, and holstered his PTRD 1941 anti tank rifle, and slowly walked to the church. "Perhaps he is the one..." muttered Garterbelt when Hvac was out of earshot. Stocking ran to catch up to Hvac, and hugged him from behind. "Your amazing with your weaponry! You could give Panty a run for her money!" At that moment, several shots rang out, and the bullets hit the ground right infront of Hvac, who leaped back with Stocking still clinging onto him. They both looked up, and saw that Panty was jumping down with Backlace in her hand, with Scanty and Kneesocks right behind her, and they both had their weapons out, Scanty with her Double Gold Lacytanga revolvers, and Kneesocks with her Double Gold Spandex scythes. As the tree of them dropped, Scanty and Panty opened fired once more, raining hell on the hedgefox and sister angel, who the former kept leaping out of danger.

"No one should have been able to defeat that Ghost! Just who the hell are you?" screamed Panty. " You are a disgrace against all that is normal." was the reply of Scanty. "And for that, we must kill you!" added Kneesocks. Hvac then placed Stocking to the side, and stood to his full height. "Many have tried to kill me, you will not be the last..." He had a hint of steel in his voice, and this made Stocking scared, for she feared that he would cause serious harm to her sister. Hvac just reached into his holster, and pulled out 2 M16s, and cradled them in each arm, waiting for the attack that was to come. With that. Panty leaped to one side, while Scanty went the other way, with Kneesocks going up the middle to directly attack Hvac. What surprised them was he adanced upon Kneesocks, and crossed the M16s to block Kneesocks attack, in which he then open fired at the exact moment that Panty and Scanty got into the line of fire. This knocked both of them back, and they quickly recovered. " How is he this good? He wasnt aiming down his sights! Yet he still got us dead on." an angered Scanty replied, who combined her revolvers to form a shotgun, and rushed in to help her sister. Panty, from where she was, took off a second pair of panties, and used them to form another gun and combined them into a sniper rifle, and took careful aim. Hvac, sensing his imminent danger, shoves Kneesocks back and rolled backwards, holstering his M16s. He then pulled out his knife on his chest, then one from his backside, and held one on a reverse grip, and the other in a regular grip. As Scanty advanced, he ducked low to avoid her shotgun, and swung up with the reverse grip blade and hooked on to it, and swung it around till it faced Kneesocks, who moved into slash at his back. Scanty, unaware because of the swift action, pulled the trigger, and let loose with the shotgun so Kneesocks felt the entire blast, knocking her back, and causing her to loose grip on her scythes, which reverted back into a pair of kneesocks. Hvac then grabbed Scanty by the front of her shirt, and whiped her around, just intime for the round from Panty's sniper rifle came towards them, knocking Scanty's shot gun from her hands, and that returned to being a pair of panties also. A quick knock on the head with the handle of the knife was all it took to knock out Scanty. As he dropped her, Panty was already rushing up, firing shot after shot towards Hvac. He calmly stepped side to side for each shot while advancing himself. Panty was getting angry at this, for she prided herself in never missing. She gripped the sniper by the barrell, and tried swinging it at his head, in which he ducked underneath, and delivered a nasty uppercut. The sound her jaws meeting was sickening, and Stocking feared he has killed her. When a slight moan was uttered, she sighed in relief.

Hvac looked down in disgust. " No one has ever bested me... Its not even possible, yet you still tried..." Then he turned and walked away.

Well, here is the 4th chapter, sorry it took so long... work got to hectic and all other things too. Enjoy!


End file.
